The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting and displaying a sign, and more particularly to such a device movably positioning and supporting a sign at a preselected display position on the surface of an object, such as for supporting a banner-type sign at an elevated position on a generally vertical pole, for example.
Merchants and others displaying advertisements or other messages have frequently used billboards, electric signs, free-standing signs, elevated or overhead signs, or combinations of these types of signs, to effectively convey their messages to passersby. Frequently such signs have been of a heavy construction suitable for withstanding the prevailing conditions in outdoor applications. Such heavy duty constructions, while enabling these types of signs to endure adverse wind and other weather conditions, have frequently been found to be unattractive, bulky to handle, expensive to purchase and maintain, or inconvenient to change. These effects are usually even more pronounced in elevated pole banner signs.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above-discussed drawbacks in previous sign-supporting devices by providing an attractive, lightweight and inexpensive device for supporting and displaying a sign t a preselected display position on the surface of an object, such as on a generally vertical pole in an elevated banner-type sign for example. In doing so, the present invention provides such a sign-supporting device that is highly visible, weather-resistant, and that provides for ease, safety and convenience when the sign is to be changed or replaced. Accordingly, a sign-supporting device according to the present invention is particularly well-suited for application in a ground access elevated pole banner.
According to the present invention, the sign-supporting device includes a track mechanism, means for securing the track mechanism to the surface of an object, such as a generally vertical mounting pole for example, a support mechanism slidably movable on the track mechanism for supporting the sign thereon and for allowing the sign to be moved to and from the preselected display position, and a locking mechanism for releasably locking and maintaining the supporting mechanism and the sign at such preselected positions. Preferably, the sign-supporting device according to the present invention further provides for the sign to be removably attached to the supporting mechanism. In order to conveniently accomplish such sign changing or replacement, the supporting mechanism is preferably removably interconnected with the track mechanism in order to allow the sign to be attached to, or removed from, the supporting mechanism apart from the track mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the movable supporting mechanism includes a slider member slidably interconnected with the track mechanism, with a support arm interconnected with the slider member for pivotal movement between an extended position protruding outwardly relative to the track mechanism and a retracted position generally adjacent to, or aligned with, the track mechanism. The preferred track mechanism and slider member also preferably include provisions for releasably locking or securing the pivotal support arm in either of its extended or retracted positions.